


Set Up By Children

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Series: Yumikuri Five Prompt Challenge [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir and Historia are single mothers that scanned dating websites hoping for someone that would accept their child, and found that person in each other.</p><p>Prompt 5/5 of Yumikuri challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Up By Children

Historia groaned as her two year old, Christa, ran around the house in nothing but her pull ups. She wondered for the fifth time why she hadn’t let Sasha and Connie live with her with reduced rent on the condition they watched the energetic child. She cornered her daughter and picked her up. Christa babbled away at her while she got carried back to her room and her mother got her dressed.

Ymir had gotten lucky. Her son, Tommy, was as calm as he could be. the three year old sat next to her, looking through an I- Spy book. He couldn’t read what he was supposed to look for, but he liked the pictures. 

 

The two mothers had met each other on a dating website looking for women that were interested in other women that already had children. But for whatever reason most of the women on the sight avoided them, but then Ymir stumbled across Historia’s profile and they were both extremely excited to not only find someone willing to date them despite their single mother status, but actually understood what they had gone through. 

Ymir explained that Tommy had been a product of artificial insemination, a way to get her mother to shut up about her getting old as well as her want for a child. And Historia had explained that Christa had come to be after a miserably failed relationship forced on her by her parents. 

They had quickly bonded, despite the distance between the two- Historia in Virginia and Ymir in California- they had fallen in love. They had been chatting and skyping back and forth when they weren’t caring for their children. 

They wondered how long they’d be confined to their long distance status would be until Ymir had announced that she’d be in Williamsburg for a funeral, not ten miles from where Historia lived. 

 

Ymir saw the seatbelt sign light up and she had Tommy put down his book and buckle up. Historia had finally managed to get Christa to sit and eat her lunch when Ymir disembarked and made her way to baggage claim. 

The next thirty minutes for both were spent touching up makeup and brushing hair and making sure their children looked presentable. 

Not long after Christa fell asleep and Historia was able to practice how she'd meet Ymir. Tommy patted his mother's hand and told her that everything was okay, much to the cab driver's entertainment. 

They arrived at Historia's house and climbed out of the car. Historia peeked around the curtains and saw a cabbie helping a tall woman unload her luggage and wave goodbye to the toddler behind her. 

Ymir turned to face the house and Historia let out a squeak. She ran to the door, threw it open and ran down her walkway. Ymir laughed and ran at her, scooping her up in a hug while that squealed and laughed. 

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE SO MUCH MORE BEAUTIFUL IN PERSON!" Ymir cried.

"And you're so much taller!" Historia groaned, realizing her feet were off the ground. Ymir set her back down, and they separated for five seconds before squealing and hugging each other again and going in for an awkward first kiss.

"It's so good to finally hug you!" Ymir whispered.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Historia giggled. "I was scared we'd be stuck in dating site limbo forever!" Ymir laughed and pulled away again. She picked up her son, who had been standing behind them, bored with their antics. 

"Tommy say hello." Historia clasped her hands to her mouth. 

"Oh my goodness he's adorable!" She squeaked.

"Fank you." He said, leaning into Ymir's shoulder. "Mama I'm sweepy." He told her. She kissed his forehead.

"Yeah, jet lag, we're both pretty tired." Historia whacked herself on the head.

"Right, I'd totally forgotten, here, let me help." The took up the luggage and dragged it inside. 

"So where's the famous Christa?" Ymir asked.

"Napping." 

"Nap sound nice." Tommy muttered.

"So we should be quiet?"

"Very. She wakes easily and will start running around the moment she wakes up. Here, I set up a barrier for Tommy in here." Historia led them into a small guest bedroom. Ymir placed Tommy in the bed and the immediately crawled over to the pillow and crashed. Ymir chuckled and put his small suitcase on the dresser. 

Historia stopped her before she did the same with her suitcase. "I thought, if you want, you could stay in my room." She said with a smile and wink. Ymir grinned.

"That sounds awesome, but he's got a habit of climbing in bed in the morning to cuddle with me and I don't want to disturb you." Historia shook her head.

"Christa does the same when it storms so so think we're even." 

"Fair enough." Ymir followed her down the hall, shutting the door behind her and closing off Tommy's soft snores. 

Historia helped her put her suitcase on the small sofa at the foot of her bed before they both fell onto the bed, smiling like mad.

They had expected the next morning to be full of running and bouncing around, but found that the two of them easily handled the energy of two small children early in the morning. Christa calmed down when Ymir gave her a certain look, and Historia was able to quiet Tommy's seemingly endless questions with a spoonful of peanut butter- a technique her nanny had used on her as a child.

They watched their children go at their cereal while they drank their coffee, and decided this was definitely something they could get used to. 

Before they knew it Ymir’s two weeks had come and gone and they were having to say goodbye. The two toddlers gave each other awkward hugs while their mothers gave each other small kisses in the airport. 

“Promise you’ll come visit us?” Ymir whispered. 

“Of course. I’ve gotten a taste of being with you and I’m not about to go without you for long.” historia whispered. they kissed goodbye one final time, and with that Ymir picked up her son and walked off into the airport. 

 

Half a dozen visits, a wedding, one move and twelve years later, Ymir and Historia lay huddled under the covers while their kids thudded through the hall. 

“For god’s sake Christa you’ve been in there since the sun came up!” Tommy yelled, banging on their shared bathroom door. 

“Let me finish straightening my hair!” 

“How can it get any straighter?” 

“It just can!” 

“Fine! I’ll just pee on your bed then!” 

“DON’T YOU DARE!” 

Ymir groaned and rolled into Historia. “Why didn’t we put in that addition?” she muttered. 

“Because we thought it would be good for them.” then they heard a stampeding sound and curses.

“MOM!” Christa yelled down the hall, “TOMMY PUT MY OUTFIT ON TOP OF THE ENTERTAINMENT CENTER!” 

“Me mom or you mom?” ymir asked. 

“MOM! HE PICKED ME UP! CONTROL YOUR SON!” 

“You mom.” Historia replied, poking her in the stomach. 

“MOM! CHRISTA’S PUNCHING ME!” Tommy yelled. 

Ymir sat up in bed. 

“I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TWO DON’T STRAIGHTEN OUT IN THE NEXT MINUTE AND I HAVE TO GET OUT OF BED YOU’LL BOTH BE GROUNDED FOR THE NEXT TEN YEARS!” They heard a thud and a bunch of scuffling before two doors slammed shut. Ymir fell back into the bed and Historia giggled. 

“Like mother like son.” historia teased. 

“Not my fault your daughter is five foot tall and makes it easy for Tommy to put things out of her reach.” 

“Maybe, but she managed to inherit your temper.” Historia grumbled. 

“Well, just proves I’m the right one to help raise her.” 

“Maybe.” 

“You know, we’ll eventually need to get up and face them.” Ymir pointed out. 

“Let’s get it over with.” 

By the time they got outside both teenagers had finally gotten to behaving. They all ate and drank coffee- though the teenagers were sneaked de-caf without their knowledge- in friendly silence. 

The mothers escorted their children out to Tommy’s car and kissed them goodbye before sending them off to school. 

Ymir wrapped her arms around Historia’s shoulders as they watched their children wave goodbye at them as the dove off.


End file.
